


From the Dark Side of Dreams

by Pinkwebby



Series: Detroit Become Holidays [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Body Horror, Cussing, Cybernetics, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Halloween, Horror, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Motorcycles, Name-Calling, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Surprise Kissing, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Gavin Reed was happy to not have a partner, so why did Fowler decide he would be good with an android? When he tries to leave, his new partner follows him and they end up in the abandoned part of Detroit.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Become Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	From the Dark Side of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to MechanicalBones again for beta'ing everything I throw at you! You are so amazing, everyone should check out [MechanicalBones' AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalBones/pseuds/MechanicalBones/works)!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr where I post shit, [Pinkwebby](https://pinkwebby.tumblr.com/). I'm also doing writing commissions, if you'd like one, please take a look at this [post](https://pinkwebby.tumblr.com/post/633070523484717056/name-your-price-writing-commissions)

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. That thing? Look at it, Fowler!” Gavin spat out as he glared over at the android through the glass. The thing had the audacity to sit at his desk while he talked with Fowler.

“Reed, it’s a top of the line android, it’s worth more than your year's salary. You can bitch about it all you want, but this is your new partner. End of story,” Jeffrey hissed back at him, clearly tired of his complaints already.

“Jeffrey, it’s a fuckin’ bucket of bolts, are you kidding me?! That thing could kill every single one of us in the precinct without batting an eyelid!” He snarled, puffing up like a cat that just got sprayed with water. 

Gavin knew it was a futile fight, this — _thing_ was his new partner, whether he liked it or not. If he quit, Fowler would merely find a replacement for him.

“And so could you, don’t think I didn’t hear about the cybernetic implants you got. Androids are actual people now, Reed. And we intend to show them that we are taking them seriously. And that first step is hiring new ones into the work-force.”

As though Fowler had some sort of x-ray vision and could see the robotics in his hand, Gavin hid his arms behind his back. It hadn’t been something he wanted, but in the end he had no choice. 

Not that it mattered to his Captain.

His nostrils flared and if Jeffrey didn’t have just a bunch of fuckin’ holograms on his desk instead of proper objects, he might’ve thrown them all off just for the hell of it. But the man knew him and his aggression well enough that he decided to remove almost all of the actual belongings from his desk, replacing them with dumbass holograms instead.

How were they any fun? They couldn’t be thrown around.

Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped over to Fowler’s glass door, it sliding open for him. He tossed one last dirty look back at the Captain before he stormed out. 

There was no way he was working with a fucking unstable, all-powerful bot. He’d rather swallow his own goddamn tongue.

“Detective Reed, it is nice to be working with you,” the android in question spoke up as he approached.

“You — listen here, bitch bot. I ain’t here to play your manipulative mind-games. Either you stay my partner and shut the fuck up, or you leave and never come back. I ain’t givin’ you a third option.”

Better to set the bar right away than let the thing think they were actually going to get all buddy-buddy.

“I’m sorry, Detective. That’s not a part of my programming. I don’t intend to listen to any order you give me. You are nothing more than a bug on my shoe,” he replied back in a neutral tone, as though he hadn’t just thrown an insult right back.

His eyes did that strange dilating thing, like a camera zooming before returning to its normal size. The tiny motion had a shudder running through Gavin and to hide his discomfort, he scowled at the robot with all the malice he could muster.

“Fuck you, _tin-can_.” He started towards the back door.

“Detective, we have a crime scene to attend. I would not recommend leaving in a rush currently-”

Gavin flipped him off as he shoved himself through the back door of the precinct and let it slam with an audible thud. Fucking robots thought they owned the goddamn earth now that Markus liberated them. 

Gavin was happier when they were under humanity’s thumb. Now they had a ‘conscience’, wanting to do more than what they were programmed to do. 

He yanked off his worn, fingerless leather gloves and shoved them in his back pocket before he sauntered up to his only friend. His bike. He had been working on it since a kid and it had been a suped-up beauty since he was 19.

At least this machine he could rely on.

With a wicked grin, Gavin placed his hand on the screen in the middle and the bike came alight with a rainbow of colors on the holographic wheels and underneath the carriage. The tattoos on Gavin’s arms came to life with the bike, the technologic symbols glowing the same color. 

He threw his leg over the seat and settled his ass down in the leather before he placed both hands on the handles. The stinging sensation from the implants in his arms always hurt when he first turned them on, but it was nothing compared to the thrill he got when using them to control the bike. They pulsed brightly before he revved the engine and peeled out of the back alleyway. 

With his cybernetics hooked up to the bike, it made it easier to drive. He grinned and pulled out in front of a slow-moving car before he was speeding down the translucent street. Underneath him was the familiar shine of advertisements, holograms glowing in the night. It wouldn’t be long until he hit the highway and the entire night would be bright with them.

“Helmet on,” he called out into the empty air. Just like that, there was a click, quickly followed up by the hissing of steam before his visor and mask melted onto his face. Fitted to him and him alone. The visor helped him see clearer, like an android, but without that weird camera zoom and that freaky night vision.

In the corner of the glowing, green visor’s HUD, he could make out that he already missed a couple phone calls. It was probably from his new ‘partner’. Well, screw him. Gavin flicked his wrists and gunned his bike. He leaned forward to get more speed, the wind coursing over him as he blasted onto the highway. He cut off a semi-truck and flipped him off before switching lanes.

Once he was on the highway, he immediately had to dim his vision with his visor because of how fucking bright the holographic signs were in the sky. Gavin took his hands off the handlebars for a moment as he approached a 3D hologram of a dancing android stripper. It was as tall as the nearest skyscraper, and she danced on the whole highway for everyone to see. The words ‘Eden Club’ were plastered on her navy blue bra and panties. Just in case no one knew the most popular android sex club in town. 

Gavin’s favorite thing to do was pass under her legs and look up at the millions of pixels that composed her sleek body. Call him a pervert, but he’s sure a lot of men and women alike have done it.

Once a driver passed her, they were bombarded with a ton of other advertisements, but Gavin paid less attention to those. If anything, he just tuned them out with his visor, like clicking away ads on a computer. 

Gavin leaned back, closing his eyes as he did so, allowing his hands to control the bike without so much as the slightest concern for the possibility of a crash. The technology did all of the work.

He sighed as the breeze hit his face. This was the best place to be. On the highway, on his bike. Feeling fucking high.

It was the little moments like these that he lived for. The ones where his mind could go blank. The ones where he didn’t have the stress of work. The ones where he could just be.

After a moment or two, Gavin placed his hands back on the handlebars and sped up again. He wanted to get as far away from the DPD as he could, put these new wheels to use. After all, he’d just installed the latest model of tires to his bike. They hooked up to his bike’s computer, and they weren’t made of standard rubber, but of hard plastic. Like what androids were made of. 

If he revved hard enough on these roads, he would definitely leave a long gash in it. Though it would repair itself easily enough. Damn light roads.

He liked that the wheels could be turned and transform his standard bike into a hover bike. Not that he ever liked those things, since he liked to feel the road underneath him, but it was a cool added feature. 

A sharp voice cut through Gavin’s internal thoughts that nearly gave him a fucking heart attack, “Detective Reed, you are going over the speed limit by 50MPH. You could potentially injure yourself or others. Please slow down.”

He looked over and his visor instantly zeroed in on the android in the next lane over. 

“Fucking ‘ell,” he muttered in awe as he took in his partner with wide eyes.

He knew that androids could do just about anything, but this was ridiculous. He looked normal on his upper half, that same shitty white leather jacket with the glowing triangle symbol on it that still attached him to his parent company. But his legs had been molded and shaped into what he could only describe as two holographic wheels. Extremely similar to those on Gavin’s bike. His glowed blue, though the light was darker than what Connor used. A difference in two look-alike freaks.

The wheels reminded him of a horse, if they put wheels on a horse instead of actual hooves. 

Listen, it made sense in his head, okay? The bot just looked fucking weird.

“Get the hell away from me before I run you off the goddamn road!” He yelled out over the wind whipping his face.

“That is not possible, Detective! If you will not slow down and come with me, I will make you!” He called out, voice perfectly even and distinct even under the loud wind around them. 

Fucking androids.

“I’d like to see you try!” He barked out a laugh before he revved his bike and sped up. He planned on leaving that fucking walking blender behind in the dust. How dare he think he can just chase after Gavin when he ran? 

Who does he think he is?

He couldn’t feel the android give chase and he sighed in relief. He fucking hated bots. Always so high and mighty. He was so glad he never met Markus. He’d have a few choice words for him, that’s for sure.

Just when he thought that he got away from the fucker, Gavin’s hands were zapped by his own goddamn bike. He let out a yelp and rubbed at his cybernetic implants, which stung something fierce. They went dead and fear gripped him as his bike started veering to the right, narrowly avoiding getting crushed between two cars. 

He tried to regain control, but it was like his bike had a mind of its fucking own!

He got off on the nearest exit and his bike went dead next to an abandoned building with a colorful, holographic sign for ramen plastered to the side of it.

The sign glitched and warped, clearly outdated. Lost and forgotten like many of the others. Flickering until it used the last of its juice.

Gavin cursed and tried to start his bike up again to no avail. What the actual fuck? He glanced around nervously before he tried to rev the engine once more. It sputtered before it fell back silent.

“God dammit!” He exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Goddamn shitty technology. He had this bike for nearly 20 years! Why did it crap out on him now-

“Did you like my little magic trick, Detective Reed?” He heard that familiar voice approach. Gavin hopped off his bike and crossed his arms over his chest as the android pulled in next to him on the empty street.

“You did this?! The hell you do to my bike?!” He snarled out as the bot transformed before his very eyes. If he wasn’t so pissed off, Gavin might actually be curious how that worked. How he so seamlessly transitioned from wheels back to human legs.

Gavin lunged for him and pushed him with all the force he had. And the fucker didn’t even budge. It was like pressing his hands into solid steel.

“I told you I would make you pull over, and I did just that. It will start up just fine when I want it too. I merely applied a small EMP to it, made specifically to only target your bike and then took control of it myself.” He turned his head to reveal his LED, which had the technological symbols on Gavin’s arms all around it. They pulsed a dark blue, just like his spinning LED.

“You _EMP’ed_ my fucking _BIKE_?!” He practically screamed, seething from head to toe. He turned to his bike and caressed the seat, like the android had just completely destroyed it.

“It did not damage it at all, Detective. It will start just fine after this, as soon as I let the controls go,” he replied calmly. Too fucking calmly, if he was being honest.

“Goddamn fucking bot, you could’ve caused me to get into an accident! The hell is wrong with you?!”

“I have a name, you know, it’s Conan. I would appreciate it if you used it.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about your shitty name! Just turn my bike back on and get the fuck away from me!” He hissed, sitting down on his bike and crossing his arms like a pouting child.

Conan looked like he was about to speak, but he turned his head and his pupils dilated once again. Gavin fucking hated that. It looked so fucking creepy. Especially coupled with the night vision-

Glowing, dark blue eyes focused back on his face and Gavin nearly toppled over his fucking bike. It reminded him of what cats looked like in the darkness, except ten times more freaky. It just didn’t look right on an android with humanoid features. He knew some humans who got cybernetic upgrades like that for their eyes and he just despised it with a fucking passion. He’d much rather just use his visor. The thought of someone injecting something in his eyes or fucking replacing his eyes all together? Made him sick to his stomach.

“I heard something in that alley. This area is off limits for most humans and androids. We should check it out,” he tilted his head towards where the alley was located and Gavin simply glared at him.

He also let out a mocking laugh, “I ain’t going nowhere with you, cunt. You EMP’ed my bike and then expect me to check out something in a dark alley with no one around?”

“There could be someone injured back there, Detective. You really expect me to trick you when I’ve just become your partner? That would be facetious of me.”

He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the android with a narrowed, skeptical gaze.

He was sort of right, in a weird twisted way. But the bot could just be manipulating him to get what it wanted. It was so fucking hard to say no to Conan though when he fixated those strangely somber eyes on him. 

He had a goddamn puppy face, just like Connor did. But Gavin knew the tricks, knew that Hank fell for it. But he wasn’t going too.

He poked his index finger in the middle of Conan’s chest with a nasty look, “you know what, fine. We can ‘check it out’. But I swear on fucking God himself, I will fucking come back to haunt you if you kill me.”

“There is no God, Detective. If he is real, he has abandoned you,” Conan replied as he looked down at the finger against his broad chest. He smoothly slipped by the detective and walked towards the mouth of the alley with Gavin trailing behind.

_Fucking androids._

The only noise Gavin could hear were Conan’s pristine heels clacking against the broken-up cement as they entered the alley. Gavin stayed as far away from him as humanly possible, while also keeping a look-out for anything suspicious. Though Conan was pretty suspicious himself, and it occurred to Gavin that he knew nothing about him. Fowler had given him a file about his new partner, but he declined to read it as a sort of protest. 

Fat lot of good that did him.

There was only one door that led into the alley. Everything else was crumbling brick and old, empty dumpsters. It made Gavin wonder why this part of town had been put off-limits. Did they plan to rebuild it or did something happen here that made it inhabitable? Gavin hadn’t kept up with the news, and this might’ve been closed down for a long ass time for all he knew. He didn’t always live in Detroit.

“There,” Conan pointed at something crumpled in a heap against a chain-link fence. Gavin squinted at it, before he made out the telltale sign of blood pooling around it. Without thinking, he lurched forward to go and check if the person was still alive.

Before he could do so, Conan yanked his arm back so hard that tears sprung up in his eyes. He nearly let out a yell as the android dragged him next to one of the large dumpsters and boxed him in with two beefy arms.

“The fuck are you doing?!” He snarled out at him. Conan glanced down the alleyway, before back down at Gavin with narrowed eyes. His face darted forward and he crushed his lips against Gavin’s with a surprising amount of force. It silenced any words that he wanted to get out.

Gavin struggled and fought against him, pounding his fists against his chest. But it only served to make his hands ache. He hated how soft and pliable Conan’s mouth was against his, melding against his. Almost like their mouths fit perfectly together. 

It was a crime at how good of a kisser the android was. Gavin also hated that he found himself kissing back, mouth moving against his. He’d always found Connor secretly attractive, but there was something different about Conan. Those icy blue eyes and how coiled his muscles were. 

Bigger and better than Connor would ever hope to be. 

Gavin cautiously wrapped his arms around the android’s neck and tangled his fingers into his hair. And God, his hair was fucking soft. Gavin could buy the most expensive hair care treatments in the world and still wouldn’t get his own hair that damn silky. Perhaps he would be jealous if he didn’t currently have his fingers through it. 

Gavin had to get on his tiptoes to kiss the android, so he yanked him down to get a better angle and Conan actually obliged.

The kiss felt too long and too short simultaneously. He wanted nothing more than for Conan to stick his tongue down his throat, and he felt so stupid for wanting that. He was turning into Hank.

They broke apart, a thin trail of saliva following their mouths. Gavin was a panting mess as he leaned back against the cold brick to glare up at Conan. His heart was thundering in his chest and he knew damn well that the bot could hear it. When he looked up at the android, with flushed cheeks, he could see those glowing blue eyes staring right back.

At this angle, Gavin could see Conan’s face in detail, and it was abundantly clear that he was an android. Humans never wanted androids to look exactly like them, so there were differences. 

Their skin had a shimmer to it. Usually on working-class models, it was less apparent than sex-models. And the owner could adjust it. Conan’s skin was gorgeous, like there were millions of stars dotting his synthetic skin. Not to mention, of course they had their LEDs that change color based on what they were doing. Then there were those eyes, eyes that reminded Gavin of a camera lens.

If the detective squinted hard enough, he could also see the little model number sitting underneath Conan’s left eye. Tattooed on his chassis with permanent ink. Never to be washed off.

After a brief moment of silence, Conan shook him out of his thoughts, “I must apologize, Detective. That was out of line, but someone opened the door in the alley and I was concerned it might be the killer. And you were making too much of a fuss.”

“Fucking _hell_ , you could’ve just said something! Damn, at least take me out on a date first next time,” he huffed out as he tried to control his breathing. Goddamn fucking androids and their damn near perfect kissing.

“I will make note and adjust my seduction techniques,” Conan said and if Gavin wasn’t mistaken, he could hear the teasing tone to his words.

“Harhar, so the bot has jokes too. Real amusing,” he glanced over at the arm blocking his escape, “can you let me out now?”

“Yes, of course, Detective. My apologies,” Conan lowered both arms and took a step back, allowing Gavin some cool air now that they weren’t practically pressed against each other.

“We should… check that body. Get some ID and then see where that other fucker ran off too,” Gavin puffed out while he smoothed down his v-neck.

“I can get an ID with my facial recognition. I will also notify the police of the body. If you could just keep watch to make sure the perp does not come back, I would greatly appreciate it,” he replied as he turned towards the body and dipped down to examine it.

Gavin watched in disgust as he swiped up some blood on two of his fingers and put it in his mouth. He gagged and turned away from whatever the hell Conan was doing. 

He just kissed that mouth. Fucking nasty. 

He didn’t want to know why he did that, didn’t want to even think about it. Nope, he was glad he asked him to be on look-out duty.

He approached the mouth of the alley and checked his black jean jacket for his cigarettes. Tina had convinced him to try a new type of cigarette, an electrical one similar to a vape. They reminded him of e-cigarettes he saw as a kid. He thought those were ridiculous, and he thought this one was ridiculous too. But it was better for him, as it only tasted like nicotine, and didn’t actually have the negative effects. It also relaxed him. Cigarettes were always his material comfort, and now he didn’t even need to carry around a carton and a lighter. He just used this.

As he pulled the black cigarette out of his inside pocket, he flicked it on and was about to start nursing it when he saw something move out in the darkness. He would usually chalk it up to a stray cat when he was in the city. But this was the outskirts. He seriously doubted any stray cat would want to be out here without food. 

In as quiet as a voice he could muster, he murmured, “visor on.”

There was a click and a hiss before his visor appeared in his vision once more. He flicked his wrist to turn on his night vision, but nothing happened. 

After a moment, he realized his issue. Conan had EMP’ed his fucking bike, hadn’t he? Considering his cybernetics were connected to it, they were shot too. So even though his visor could flip on and off, that’s about all it was good for. Fucking hell.

“Night vision on,” he whispered instead and thankfully this time, the visor complied. Though it was a glitchy fucking mess and it didn’t help at all in the current scenario. Fucking bot, fucking EMP’ing his shit.

He squinted out into the darkness, half-tempted to call the android up here just in case it was something. But he straightened up and let out a small, bitter chuckle to himself. He didn’t need the tin-can to help him, he could handle whatever this was on his own.

Gavin used to have hidden, incorporeal blades equipped on his wrists at all times for safety, in case he ever got in trouble. But Fowler forbade him from using them, so he had to remove it. 

The Captain had made it abundantly clear that they were a hazard to everyone around him because they were new technology. Nanites that could form into anything they wanted, but technically only knew one way to form. Into two blades. So basically he only had his old pocketknife and his pulse pistol to keep himself safe.

He tried to pinpoint where the noise had come from, but he didn’t have as much technological advances that Conan did. His visor couldn’t do all that fancy shit. And there was no way in hell he’d pay for a new one when this one worked just fine.

His entire body tensed up as he heard a garbage can get knocked over and he twisted to the side to find the source. But there was nothing. Not a single damn thing. 

_What the fuck?_

Fucking hell, “...the hell are you?” he murmured into the night air as he unholstered his gun from his hip and turned it to the stun option. He could at least give the person the benefit of the doubt before killing them. Might be some lost kid or actually a cat.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when something slammed into his side and bowled him over. Gavin let out the loudest shout known to date and hit the cement on his hip. Pain exploded in his side and he let out a groan. His gun skidded across the pavement, too far for him to make a grab for.

Dammit, his fucking visor could've picked it up if Conan hadn't-

He rolled over just in time for a long, mantis-like claw to bury itself into the cement with a crack that resonated through his body. Gavin’s gaze moved from the black claw up to its owner and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“Gavin!” Conan yelled, and Gavin saw his feet appear out of the alley. He couldn’t take his gaze off of the android above him, though. Its face looked plenty normal, but its body was a glitchy mess. Synthetic skin warping and not covering its mostly intact body. Black and blue chassis appeared in spots, mangled like some wild animal had bitten it. Maybe it did it to itself.

Its legs were long and spindly, not humanoid anymore, almost like some kind of insect. Foam mixed with blue blood dripped from its mouth and landed on Gavin’s neck and face.

He finally registered why this place was off-limit to the public.

Gavin tried to slowly shimmy his way out from underneath it, but it took a spindly claw and stabbed it straight down into Gavin’s shoulder. He let out a hissed breath of pain and the creature tilted its head before it shrieked.

The shriek was like a mix between nails on a chalk-board and a human woman crying and it caused Gavin to try to cover his ears. As it screeched, steam rose from its mouth and behind its ears as it clicked and moved its head inhumanly. 

“Get the hell away from me!” Gavin yelled out and in retaliation, the beast unlocked all the chassis panels on its face and they all panned out like a flower in bloom. Wires and pipes and its empty, dark eye sockets and its whole ass brain were on display. 

Gavin never ever wanted to see that again. It reminded him of those scary games he used to play as a kid.

Fucking Christ.

“Conan, what the _fuck_ is that?!” He screamed as it hissed at him and lifted him off the ground with the long claw in his shoulder. If it wasn’t careful, it would rip through the bone and then Gavin would definitely have to get his entire arm replaced.

He yelped as he was lifted, pain blossoming and crawling around his shoulder, edging down his arm, right to his fingertips.

He fought against it, kicking at it as it grew to its full height. Twice the size of Conan, with no chassis covering its midsection so lifelike ribs and a spine were visible. Gavin gripped the claw in his shoulder and struggled to get it out. 

“I have no earthly idea!” Conan replied as he lunged forward.

He aimed two strikes at the creature's thin legs and it immediately went down, taking Gavin with it. He hit the ground with an ‘oomph’ and finally yanked the arm out of his shoulder. He swallowed down some air before he launched himself to his feet. He needed to move away from it before it tried to grab him again. 

At this point, it was pure adrenaline running through Gavin’s body. For which he was thankful, because it dulled the pain in his shoulder.

“We need to get back to my bike so we can get out of here!”

“We should kill this thing, Gavin! It is clearly a danger!”

Gavin sprinted past the beast, which was still trying to reboot itself or some shit. He didn’t really care, as long as it was on the ground. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to regain all the air that was forced from his lungs.

“Like hell we are! That thing could chew us up and spit us out.”

Before Conan could respond, a lanky appendage slammed into him and threw him into the brick wall. The whole building groaned as a chunk of its support was removed from the impact. Gavin froze and turned his head up to the android, eyes wide with fear. It just slammed the newest prototype into a building like it was light-work.

Oh fuck, what could it do to him?

Gavin couldn’t get his legs to move. 

_Fuck._

The machine’s jaw clicked and more steam rose from it as all the panels slid back into place to show off a rather beautiful face once more. If it were not for the purple liquid oozing from the corners of its mouth, Gavin might actually think the face was nice. 

He squinted at it as it got closer, and he recognized where he saw the face before. It was the same model as the advertisement android for the Eden Club on the highway. Down to the navy blue bra hanging off its tattered chest.

Nausea washed over him. What happened to her to make her like this?

The clicking noises from its body made Gavin flinch. 

It neared its face to Gavin’s once more, head tilting this way and that as it condensed itself back down to his height. It was like Gavin stared death in the face, petrified and unable to move. His life flashed before his eyes and he wondered if anyone would miss him. Probably not.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. The creature let out another unholy shriek and Gavin knew he was dead. This was it.

Gavin waited for the pain, for the light at the end of the tunnel. But nothing happened. When the pain didn’t slam into it, the detective cracked one eye open & as he did so, he heard the sickening crunch of metal puncturing plastic to which both eyes snapped wide open to see the scene in front of him.

Conan had grabbed the claw with both hands, blue blood gushing down them and soaking his white jacket. He whipped his head around to lour at Gavin, “why are you just standing there? Do you want to die?!”

“I can’t out-run this fucking thing!”

“Get out of here, Detective! I’ll distract it long enough for you to get your bike and go!”

“Like hell you are! You’re coming with me whether you like it or not. So stop acting all high and mighty and let’s fucking go!” Gavin spat back.

Conan scowled at him, to which Gavin glowered right back. He didn’t care what the bot wanted to do, but Conan would not stay here and get himself killed. Not on his first day as Gavin’s partner. He wasn’t going to play the hero, god dammit.

After a few moments of Conan sliding back from the force of the creature, he let out a grunt and physically threw the beast to the ground. He kicked at its visible spine and it let out a howl that Gavin never, ever wanted to hear again.

Conan grabbed a hold of Gavin’s arm and they made a mad dash for his bike down the street. Gavin threw himself onto the seat and pressed his palm to the touch-pad. But not a damn thing happened. He whipped his head around to give a pissy look at Conan, “take your fucking controls off my damn bike, Conan!”

He could see the creature get up behind the android and his panic escalated. Conan pressed his fingers to his LED. Gavin revved the engine and it sputtered and popped. He did it again, nothing.

_Fuck!_

“Conan, I swear to fucking god if you don’t-” He slammed his hand down on the touch-pad and his cybernetics exploded to life on his arms, “get the fuck on the bike!” He yelled at Conan as the monster skittered towards them faster than any human or android.

His arms ached and burned and stung from his cybernetics, a hell of a lot more than usual, but he didn’t give a single damn as Conan hopped on his bike. Gavin forced the bike to careen away at top speeds. 

The beast roared again and Gavin nearly toppled them off the bike as it lunged for them. He swerved the bike and the side of it scrubbed the ground as the creature sailed over their heads. 

Once he righted the bike, Gavin made a sharp turn towards the ramp onto the highway. Smoke rose off his flesh from his cybernetics as they peeled onto the translucent street and got into the farthest lane.

They spoke only when they were miles upon miles away from that place.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gavin muttered as he eased his hands off the handlebars and relaxed slightly.

“An accurate statement,” Conan stated.

“What the fuck was that?!” He asked, panic still gripping him. The adrenaline was wearing off a little, causing him to be aware of the pain in his shoulder and the underside of his arms.

“I am… uncertain. I’ve seen nothing like it before,” Conan replied, and Gavin could tell he was being honest. Why would he know anyway?

“Gotta make a report when we get back. That has to be investigated. The government must know it’s there or else they wouldn’t have shut down that whole fucking block.”

“It would make sense that they are trying to cover it up. Perhaps they have not found someone who can kill it yet,” Conan mused.

It really would make sense that the government was trying to hide something like that from the public. Maybe they were working with New Jericho to keep it under wraps. It was understandable that Markus wouldn’t want humans to know about that monstrosity. 

That androids could become monsters like that. It would put them on even more of an edge. 

After a few moments, strong, warm arms wrapped around Gavin’s stomach as Conan scooted closer to him, placing his chin on his good shoulder. It pulled him from his thoughts and blush graced his cheeks. 

He looked away from that handsome face, and from afar he could see the dancing hologram he’d been so fond of.

“Is it too late to ask you on a date now, Detective?”

“Maybe. Unless you count stitching up my wounds as a date.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

As they approached the Eden Club advertisement dancing on the highway, a sick feeling settled into his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween fic for the year! I can't believe that I started posting my DBH fanfics just last year around this time. I didn't want to do PWP again, but rather something with horror aspects! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
